To Know, Or To Not Know
by Sirenic Griffin
Summary: Char:Kushina Uzumaki,Kakashi,Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura. Naruto passes his third exam without the use of Mizuki's help, therefore not betraying the Hokage's trust in him by stealing the forbidden jutsu and is given an opportunity to learn from Kushina at 14


AU: Written in one sitting ages ago and found while procrastinating in geography studying...

Pairings: No, Bashings: Council/No. Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode One- Passing the Exams..**.

Naruto's hands moved together in concentration, and he closed his eyes.

He had to do this.

He just had pass. He couldn't fail again... And as each of his fingers connected together he felt the surge of chakra that meant he was performing the jutsu right.

Smoke unfolded behind him and around him distorted his short, minute form that was always underestimated. He'd show them.

Naruto Uzumaki was no dead last.

"Bushin no Jutsu." He yelled out in a clear, distinct voice. Channelling his chakra and hoping for once in his life it did what he told it to and didn't just flop.

Chakra flowed out from him and as the smoke cleared he could see Mizuki's carefully controlled face with rage present in his eyes but that didn't matter.

He could see Iruka.

And Iruka was smiling, proud. He'd made Iruka proud.

He turned around, just encase and behind him and to the left and right were three solid-looking clones.

He'd done it. He bit his lip to prevent the tears from escaping.

He'd done Bushin when he had needed to. They popped out of existence and Iruka smiled.

"Naruto. YOU PASS!" His sensei cried out and he grinned at the older man.

"Of course I did!" He proclaimed loudly. "After all, I'm going to be Hokage one day, and what's an Hokage who can't even do a clone?" Mizuki snorted loudly but he ignored it as Iruka proudly handed him the forehead protector and he felt the pride swelling inside his stomach.

He'd failed twice, but he'd passed.

The first step on his plan on gaining acceptance and making them forgive him for whatever he, or maybe his parents had done.

He'd become Hokage and he'd protect them, he'd look after them like they had for him.

A orphan from nowhere.

He could be a samurai brat, or part of the outcasts, he could be anyone and once when he'd been eager to prove himself academically and before he was noticed how much more attention was on him when he did something bad he'd done his research on his last name.

The Uzumaki Tribe weren't native to Fire country and he couldn't find their registry in other foreign diplomacy documents which probably meant that he belonged to a remnant country which had probably been obliterated and they had found his, or her, way to Konohagakure and given birth to him. It was a more preferable explanation to his last name meaning nothing and simply being given to him by somebody who thought that with his first name being named after a whirlpool, maelstrom or even ramen it deserved to be followed by a whirlpool.

He'd consoled himself that that was probably why people distrusted him because his people came from a foreign place and Hidden Villages were taught to be distrustful of foreigners.

He'd show them he wasn't just any foreigner.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was 100 loyal to those loyal to him.

...

Despite his resolution however he was still disappointed at the graduation ceremony when he watched his classmates gather with their parents and was deliberately shunned by the parents and his peers but he was content to stay there and not to book it like the Sasuke-jerk. Iruka's hand rested solidly on his head and that was all he needed.

The others didn't matter yet.

Iruka was proud of him.

* * *

**Episode Two: The Trust of the Hokage.**

He stood somewhat nervously in front of the Hokage, his forehead protector wrapped around his head and tied secure with a thick knot and the man observed him while he puffed his pipe, thick clouds of smoke floating the ceiling.

"Hey, Old Man, that's going to kill you one day." He said to the old man who smiled, and inclined an eyebrow.

"If all this does is kill me I should be glad, there are worse ways to die." Naruto pouted and squirmed again in his position. He'd been called upon after Iruka had treated him to Ramen, a perfect graduation gift.

The door slid open and Naruto tried to suppress his urge to jump and point as a white cloaked indistinguishable figure bought in a box of scrolls.

"I brought the needful documents Hokage-sama." The either low alto, or high tenor whispered and cast the black mask his way gazing at him despite the fact that eyeholes weren't present in the ANBU mask.

"Thank you, Inu-san. You may return to your duties." Naruto squirmed again and the Hokage cast a glance his way.

"Naruto, I'm sure you're aware that you're not like others in the village." Naruto nodded, unsure where the conversation was going.

"Most genin have been taught family jutsu for years and while some who are civilians become ninja come up against barriers because of their lack of family jutsu or blood ability, you're family were originally ninja and you deserve to benefit from their hereditary trials."Naruto nodded, then jumped.

"You knew my parents, old man?" The old man nodded, slowly, and puffed from his pipe and Naruto glowered realising he wasn't going to get any more information about them, and annoying the Hokage was just going to get him more closed mouthed about it. Naruto knew that from experience. Ninja from Whirlpool made sense when compiled with his earlier logic.

"You've struggled through the academy, and graduated legally. I think that deserves a reward, don't you?" He didn't wait for Naruto to ask if their was an illegal way to graduate, and continued, pointing his pipe in the direction of the scroll box that Inu had brought in.

"Those are family scrolls that you're mother was required to donate to the village as a requirement for her transferred registration and to prove her allegiance and loyalty to Konohagakure, which is lucky because otherwise you and I wouldn't be having this talk." Naruto nodded, his fingers now itching to get to the box.

"Naruto, I'm going to permit you to read one of those scrolls and only one. It gives you the same chances as most other genin graduates, you're only allowed to learn one technique that isn't academy learned. You understand. If you try for more, all will be forbidden to you, similarly if you betray my trust in any way." Naruto scowled. There must have been over twenty scrolls in that box. Clues to his parentage, his roots and he was only allowed one and the old man had made sure that he'd emphasised it and restated it so that Naruto wouldn't be able to say he hadn't heard the old man.

He rushed towards the box and the old man coughed again.

"Your mother has a unique way colour coding the scrolls. Black are life or death circumstances, basically suicide jutsu, Violet are high risk of termination and destruction jutsu, Indigo are Gen-jutsu, Blue are Ken-jutsu, Green are jounin-level Nin-jutsu, Yellow are chunin-level Nin-jutsu, Orange are genin level Ninjutsu jutsu, Red are academy level Nin-jutsu and White are Tai-jutsu scrolls." He looked at the box and could see sealed coloured ribbons decorating each scroll.

His hand drifted towards a particularly thick looking Violet Scroll and the old man coughed again.

"You only have access to Red Scrolls, remembering if you betray my trust you have no scrolls at all." Naruto pouted.

"Hey old man, what about the others? What if I need Taijutsu or-"

"With exam you pass you'll get clearance to read the next set of scrolls... And after Jounin with each successful high-paying job. As for Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu or Genin Level, that's for you're Jounin instructor to decide and if you pass his, or her, Genin acceptance test you might be allowed access to the other Red scrolls, however if you betray my trust..." Naruto sighed.

This was obviously bribery.

The old man was making sure he didn't get up to anymore mischief... Not that he hadn't planned to but he was going to plan a graduation prank.

"Hai." He reached into the box and pulled out a fat looking red scroll and as he broke the sealing wax laughter engulfed the room.

"Decided to use me, after all this time, OLD MAN?" Naruto and the Hokage gaped. A fourteen year old girl sat floating crossed legged, floating in the middle of the room. She was wearing strange foreign clothes; ballooning orange pants with red ninja boots, she wore a orange bust band with straps that crossed behind her and a large piece of brown cloth pined to one shoulder, crossing her chest and extending to her knee in a massive sash-like fashion. She was grinning widely, and her very long red hair was controlled in a single pony tail tied in bunches of brown, tan, red and orange.

Naruto gaped at the foreign looking girl as her bright eyes glanced around in barely concealed hyperactivity. The Hokage regained himself.

"Your mother was proficient in the creation of clones." Naruto winced at the mention of his weakest subject being his mother's strength.

"She could seal her clones into scrolls with chakra infused air-"

"Wind! Professor. It's wind. Air technically isn't an element." The fourteen year old clone of his mother butted in loudly and Naruto winced as the air... Wind... Stuff around them crackled.

"Anyway, like he said because I'm so awesome I decided that along with written instructions to each of the jutsu's that I'd put one of my clones inside to explain everything, yeah."The old man nodded and Naruto stared confused as the girl grinned at him.

His mother. He felt choked with emotion and walked towards the woman.

"Your my-" The girl ignored him and glowered at the Hokage.

"Hey, old man, what's with the brat? And why didn't you let me out sooner?" Naruto felt heart broken. The Hokage looked apologetically at Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Kushina at the age she became a Leaf Ninja. She became you're mother more than twelve years later." Naruto nodded as the old man directed his attention to Kushina.

"Because you weren't needed as we hadn't needed a Wind affinity." Kushina nodded and turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Okay, time to learn." She said grinning and moved to the boy.

"Hey, Old Man, can we do it here? It's not complicated or destructive." She held her hands together and tried blinking at him like a kitten, tried being in bold.

The Old Man shrugged, and Kushina yelled out, sticking her hand in the air and leaping over to pull Naruto to the centre of the room and he flushed as her skin connected with his hand and realised that it was only air... Wind...

And looked over to the Old Man.

He was looking at Naruto and smiling and Naruto was happy. He'd been given an opportunity to spend time with his mother, even if she would never be his mother and she was only a left over from a jutsu she'd cast at age 14.

"Kay, Kay. Lesson One, of the Great Uzumaki Tribe requires some geography. Listen well." She smiled when he stood in the centre of the room and didn't wait for him to reply.

"The Village Hidden in the Whirlpool, before it's annihilation at the hands of... Well, not important, anyway, before it was destroyed and sunk into the ocean The Village Hidden in the Whirlpool was located far to the south, below even Sunagakure, which is in the land of wind and is basically a desert country. We were was a small island archipelago and called the Land of Storms. The seas surrounding us were dangerous to navigate with rips, whirlpools, reefs and underwater volcanos. In the centre of each island is a large volcano and we move as the volcano does. Our village was named because of the clouds that dominated our particular island reminded others of a vicious whirlpool with the volcano at the centre. Scary, don't ya think. One false move and kaboom! We piss off a volcano." The Sandaime coughed.

"Which is what I recall happened." Kushina glared at him.

"Well, not our fault we we're attacked by dumb people with no chakra control who inadvertently set off the volcano." She turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Anyway, like I said, dangerous place, and it wasn't nice and temperate either. Because of it's position beneath the Land of Wind we received a lot of hot air, and stuff so we dressed in desert fashion - " she proudly displayed her clothes - "to compensate. Of course because of the volcano we had oreographic rainfall which was okay but we basically had two seasons rainy and dry season which you probably aren't used to because Konogakure has six and other countries have four. The soil is really fertile so, yeah, and has a high level of iron oxide, a ingredient used in iron which makes the soil red or orange. So we wore the camouflage for the area which is oranges, reds and browns, which Konohagakure has to less extremes... Don't have a clue why they think blues, whites and greens are good camouflage in iron rich areas... And they think they can criticise me for not being in camouflage? The ground is orange I don't see anything that's that dark! Geez... You're going to get slaughtered because of it one day..." She trailed off distracted and glared at the Hokage who muttered something about traditional ninja clothing. Naruto nodded slowly, comprehension slowly dawning on him. His mother really was awesome. She'd written all those scrolls and knew all this stuff and she was only fourteen.

Unfortunately not something he really should've been paying attention to.

"So like the old man explained to you, hopefully, we have specialists from almost every field and me, being awesome as well as the heir of the founders of Whirlpool had to learn it all, so I'm tragically scarred." She pulled a sad face and grinned again.

"Anyway, to begin Academy Nin had to learn how to manipulate the wind around them, speeding it up and cooling it so that you weren't all sweaty and stuff, slowing it down and heating it so that the enemies vision would be distorted with mirages and using it to blur boundaries between objects, creating a fluent disguise as part of the landscape. Something that wearing earthy colours is crucial for, which is what I'm proud to see your wearing... Anyway it's a wind manipulation jutsu." She clapped her hands together.

"So... With explanations done, lets get going." She said and grinned and Naruto trying to process the fact that his mother was proud of his favourite colour and that he wore what others called atrocious was swept away with Uzumaki Kushina's energy which far exceeded his own.

* * *

**Episode Three to Five. Hatake Kakashi**

"Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Team Seven, Jounin Teacher Hatake Kakashi." Iruka read out loudly and Naruto who would've once protested about being on the same team as Sasuke-teme and been excited about the pairing with Sakura-chwan simply groaned loudly and Sakura's eyes darted over to her loud boisterous teammate, in an act that she convinced herself wasn't concern.

The boy looked worse for wear that was sure.

His hair, skin and clothes were singed, sunburnt and blackened in some areas while other areas of his skin looked frostbitten and blue or pink. His tan looked magnificently orange to match his clothes and the metal straps attached to his clothes were... Melted.

"Hnn." She was distracted by Sasuke and turned to look at the boy who was glaring forward and resting on his hands. So adult like and cool.

She looked back at Naruto who lay sprawled across his desk.

Well... This was going to be fun... Not...

...

Naruto couldn't move. He couldn't think.

Who would've thought an academy level jutsu could be that difficult.

Kushina had eventually dismissed him, an hour ago and poofed back into the scroll telling him to come back when he had enough chakra control to talk to her.

He really was doomed.

...

Sasuke sighed, disgruntled.

They'd passed the annoying exams.

They'd passed because the annoying Uzumaki had accidentally set himself on fire as he was rushing towards Kakashi Hatake and the Jounin sensei hadn't come to Naruto's aid and Sakura had rushed out and tried to put it out with the limited water jutsu she'd learned while they were doing survival training.

The fire had mutated.

Spitting and crackling at her, and engulfing Naruto and beginning to set fire to their surroundings while Sakura kept trying to put it out while Kakashi watched.

He'd been forced to show the idiots the smothering technique but by the end they'd been so exhausted, burnt and singed that they really had no energy to go against their sensei and only Naruto's initial pathetic attempt at the bells in the first place had been the teams contribution.

And Kakashi had passed them for putting their teams safety above their position as a genin team.

WTF

He'd then sentenced them to chakra control lessons because they were a danger to themselves and others and while they were to take D missions Kakashi had affectionately nicknamed the team: Team Dobe.

And what was worse Sakura was the only one out of them who did even reasonable in the chakra exercises.

That was not a good thing.

At all.

...

* * *

**Episode 6 - 19. Wave Country.**

Naruto felt proud of himself, finally.

The Wind Manipulation Jutsu was mastered, according to Kushina to a beginner Genin level standard. It didn't matter.

He now could summon his chakra to do it and not be burnt.

He could now summon his chakra and do it and not be frostbitten.

He could now do it and not break anything.

It was a achievement considering the fact the first time he tried to use it in a battle he'd set himself on fire.

He'd asked the Hokage for a present for completing jutsu and he'd been deluded into thinking they'd get to body guard a princess when the Hokage had said yes.

No, they were body guarding a bridge builder.

It had been boring at first... And the Hokage had said when he got back he could have the next Academy Scroll... Which he didn't know was a blessing or a curse... And then they'd been attacked by weird ninja with poison and he'd received funny looks from Kakashi who was restraining himself from saying anything when he'd watched the wound heal like all his cuts and bruises that weren't chakra induced and he made a note to ask Kushina wether that was his bloodline or not.

Then a demon had attacked and Kakashi had said his skills were useful.

Mist after all was created with cold, moist air and all Naruto had to do was create a lot of hot air.

... He hadn't realised it instantly but the moment he'd figured it out when he tried to create a mirage and while he tried the mist disappeared.

And He'd been praised.

He glowed with the attention.

This was the life of a ninja.

...

Sakura screamed as Sasuke's body hit the ground and Naruto gazed at in horror.

Sasuke had moved.

He'd moved to protect him.

Why would that bastard do that?

He turned his furious gaze on Haku and Haku glared back and the air heated up around Naruto. He didn't know what was happening but he was furious.

The air was heating up quickly and the Haku began creating more and more ice mirrors as they began to melt.

He screamed and could hear the pain of a raw animal.

He could hear the laughter inside his head.

And he saw red, then black.

...

He awoke sometime later to Sakura, who had a wet cloth pressed against his head.

"What happened to Naruto?" She was asking and he groaned and opened his eyes and she smiled down at him. She was nicer then she'd been at the academy.

Maybe it was because she'd tried giving hints directly to Sasuke in the chakra exercises and learnt he was far too proud and so had began conversing with him to give Sasuke hints indirectly and it had worked. She'd begin conversations with him and try and draw Sasuke into the conversation and she'd inadvertently begin to seek him out when Sasuke wasn't around and try and understand a boys mind more.

And they became acquaintances, peers, friends maybe...

He hadn't confessed to her in months.

He'd been too exhausted.

And he realised this as he realised his head was in Sakura's lap.

And he stared up at her.

"What was that? It told me it wanted to be free. It said it could bring Sasuke back if it was let free..." He whispered and Kakashi's eyes shot over to him.

"Did it really say that?" The older man asked and Naruto nodded and he heard the low snort behind him.

"It's not like bringing me back was much of a achievement since I wasn't dead." Naruto nodded and would've done more had he not hurt so much.

"But if me dying can make that thing come out..." Sasuke drawled off and Naruto tried to sit up.

"Thing?" He asked horrified and Sakura pushed him back into her lap and the cool cloth onto his forehead.

"That wasn't Naruto. Naruto wouldn't do that to people even if they worked for Gatou. He wouldn't." She murmured and Naruto felt himself wanting to know what exactly he did. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to lie to you. That thing is an S Class Secret." Naruto blinked.

"I'm a genetic experiment? Is that why Kushina says I have such weird hair and whiskers?" Kakashi glowered at him.

"And Kushina has the authority to say that you have weird hair? If I remember correctly nobody else on earth has hair the colour of molten lava and the weirdest fashion sense. Worse than Gai and Naruto put together." He shivered.

"An S Class Secret?" Sakura echoed slowly, trying to bring the conversation back to it's original point.

"But... I think the entire village knows... " she said slowly and Naruto jumped.

"What?"

"Well, that has to be the reason that they won't let us near Naruto, they won't let us play with him and the shop keeper on 5th Street told me to request a team change to avoid being with the mon..." She trailed off, brow furrowed.

"She said, Kaijuu. I think. Or Akuma. I thought she was referring to the way he acted, I mean most shoujo talk about guys being like Akuma's. But that's things a demon or a monster." She bit her lip, trying to connect pieces and Naruto stared at her. Willing her to come to the conclusion and to tell him so he'd know what was wrong with him. She was so smart. She should be able to do it.

"But the only demon I've heard about is the Nine-Tailed Fox and that was killed by the Forth." She said slowly and Kakashi looked at her blankly, like he was willing her to figure it out in apathy.

"Not Killed, you can't kill demons. Just seal them away or get a monk or miko to cleanse them." Sasuke said slowly and his eyes moved straight to Naruto.

"You're a Seal for the Nine Tailed Fox." He said, deadly. No reaction at all and Sakura gasped and Naruto laughed out loud.

"I'm not a demon, geez. The reason the villages hate me is because my family is from the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. I'm from a foreign village. That's all and the old lady probably was talking about my pranks. I once egged her house because she sold me rotten fruit that gave me the runs." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura glanced back down.

"Naruto, my family was originally native to Iwa. That's why I look different from the other girls of the village, we immigrated before I was born as part of a peace treaty between our people. I was raised by my mother because 'Tousan is dead and before 'Kasan remarried last year we were wards of the state. We were never treated like that."

Naruto glowered and turned his gaze to Kakashi.

"Am I the Nine Tailed Fox?" He asked the sensei whose eyebrows rose.

"S Class Secret." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. "But It's not possible for a demon to have a human form, I heard that somewhere in Suna they tracked down the Ichibi and the mother was forced to sacrifice herself as the price to seal the Ichibi into her child and the child became a Demon Container." He added and Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sakura gasped and Sasuke Hnned.

"Are you telling me I'm a Seal-Man?"

"S-Clas-" Sakura groaned.

"Can you stop that! We know it's an S-Class secret that you're not allowed to tell us about but you're obviously telling us so what's the point?" Kakashi's eyes twinkled.

"What was the point of the first task that I set you?"

"To work as a team." Sasuke said promptly.

"That's your answer."

"So, that's why we've got to know. So we can work better as a team." Kakashi's eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe."

Naruto wanted to hit something.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?" He yelled instead.

"S-CLASS-"

"Shut-up!" Sakura said pointing to Kakashi.

* * *

**Episode 19+**

He'd never met anybody like Kushina.

He never wanted to met somebody like Kushina again

They'd returned and Kakashi had given them (or Naruto who had decided for teamwork building skills to include both he and Sakura in the group) permission to access the rest of the Red Scrolls and the Yellow Scrolls. And it was a pity that the Sharingan only memorised skills seen in action and couldn't Kushina took great amusement from the fact that the next ability to learn was something that required that he and Sakura learnt the Wind Manipulation Technique that had set Naruto on Fire.

Naruto was tasked with trying to create what appeared to be Solid Wind, which meant he had to learn how to use his chakra to move the air around so fast and repetitively that it looked like it was solid and that he had an invisible shield protecting him.

Which was kind of funny because while he and Sakura were being set on Fire under Bushin No. 1, Bushin 2 had a large collection of weapons which she kept throwing at Naruto, who had been bound to a pole with a rope around his torso, leaving his arms free. He kept screaming as the kunai kept nearly gazing him in areas that varied from temples and throats, to crotches and arm pits.

The Chunin Exam came around.

Kushina Uzumaki could make a person feel very discouraged as she said the skills she was teaching Pre-Genin Students should be proficient at.

Sakura pulled out of registering saying that she wanted to get Kushina's approval to become a Genin before she even attempted becoming a Chunin.

She didn't know that her actions meant that the group by default failed... But strangely Sasuke hadn't minded. He understood where she was coming from, after all he was frustrated also that while they seemed to be so far ahead of the other Genin students they were still reading what Kushina had dismissively called the Academy Scrolls.

Kakashi was forced to explain the existence of Kushina Bushin to the other Genin instructors.

None of them faulted Team Seven.

Gai turned up to the next training session.

Gai had been Kushina's Student.

It explained too many things.

More Red scrolls were opened and Kushina passed them on being Genin, erecting permission from Kakashi to open the Orange scrolls. The Sandaime gave Kakashi ownership over the box of scrolls, to take away from the tower for his students to train with.

They were invited to watch the third Chunin test and the Sandaime was counted amongst the fallen but he'd been faced his first challenge with Orochimaru; an invitation to become stronger than anybody and had declined.

The tears that had been present in Naruto's and Sakura's eyes had been scary and he'd tried to explain his reasoning.

After all there were so many more scrolls in the basket, so many secrets of the Whirlpool people; an annihilated people to learn.

And they moved through the rest of the Orange Scrolls, and to focus on the non-Ninjutsu scrolls that Kushina said were at Genin level.

A new Hokage was elected by the council and Kakashi requested a long term mission. He told his students that Tsunade-hime had refused the position as had Jiraiya-sennin. It was a puppet Hokage of the council basically.

Itachi attacked, convincing him that he had to try harder than ever before to learn the contents of the scrolls.

They attended the next Chunin Exams, passing with flying colours but no student was glad about their performance.

They finished the Orange Scrolls and began progressed through the Yellow Scrolls, and the chunin level non-Ninjutsu. Kushina made him specialise in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, Naruto Taijutsu and ninjutsu and Sakura Taijutsu and Genjutsu, but all of them were proficient enough in all three categories and Sakura began to become interested in medical knowledge that Kushina had filed under Kenjutsu... Because she'd run out of colours and it involved iron-based implements.

Sakura had gotten pink ribbon to tie around the medical knowledge to differentiate and asked if the girl had any other fields that she'd filed elsewhere and had an argument with the girl who was now shorter than her.

They experienced their thirteenth and fourteenth birthdays before he'd next encountered Itachi who was coming to retrieve Naruto.

And all three were beginning to lose faith in Konogakure and it's puppet Hokage.

He'd learnt the truth. Itachi had been ordered to massacre his clan by Konogakure because the clan had become too prominent in the village.

Kushina had been the one to stop him from razing the village to the ground.

She'd shoved the box of scrolls under his nose and he'd come sniffing like a dog.

Then she'd revealed something else.

Konohagakure had been ordered to invade the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool, before the Third Ninja War to get at its secrets and to learn the reason behind it's strength.

They'd upset the balance of chakra and tectonic activity.

They'd caused Mount Baiu to erupt.

They'd caused the destruction of the Whirlpool Tribe.

Thousands of People died because of Konohagakure in a natural disaster.

And by causing Mount Baiu to erupt, they'd awakened the beast who lived beneath the tectonic plates. They'd called the Kyuubi to the surface. And while at first he was happy living upon the desolate island on the remains of the Whirlpool Tribe a man came to learn his name. A man who desired power.

A man from Konohagakure.

It had been the reason Kushina had become a ninja of the leaf, to find that man and to kill him before he did anything with the knowledge.

The Kyuubi supported Kushina's story.

Naruto got mad.

They moved through the scrolls making sure the Red, Orange and Yellow were truly mastered. They learned and memorised the remaining scrolls not caring about boundaries set.

And Kakashi had watched them.

He joined them.

He fought with them.

They returned to Konogakure with the discovery they were missing nin.

Apparently.

And used the Violet Jutsus.

The earth and sky split, ash spewed.

Waves engulfed the land.

Earthquakes split the fields

Rain poured downwards.

A Hurricane-Typhoon-Cyclone could be seen.

After all Violet Jutsus were high risk of termination and destruction Jutsus.

After Konohagakure was no more, Kakashi revealed one final detail about why Kushina hadn't done this before.

She'd fallen in love with Minato Namikaze.

The Yondaime.

Naruto's father.

And Naruto had wept.

But Sasuke hadn't.

He'd looked out over the destroyed city and felt at peace. His anger, and his drive towards revenge had been sated.

He'd done what he'd always wanted to do.

He'd avenged his family.

Sakura had asked why Kakashi had let them and Kakashi had smiled.

"S-Class Secret. Those who abandon their friends are trash, those who force others to abandon their friends and look down on people for their loyalty are trash."

Sakura had gaped.

But Sasuke had shaken his head and he'd opened the Black Scroll.

Kushina Uzumaki stood there.

Twirling her finger around her long ponytail.

She took one look around the village and clapped.

"So, whose going to be the new Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool located in the Land of Fire?" She asked brightly. And Sasuke shook his head.

He'd never met anyone like her.

And he sure as hell didn't want to meet anyone like her again.

* * *

End. Review. Please. What did you think. I wrote it when I found out who Kushina and Minato were... so it could be a bit dated. Also... has my own theories and since I have to wait for mainstream TV to put Naruto on I've only got until the end of Kiba vs. Naruto, Wikipedia and to rely on my guesstimates of the story. AM I COMPLETELY WRONG AND OFF TRACK? It's AU because of obvious reasons for example I know that Sasuke leaves the village. etc. what did you thinK?


End file.
